Torn Papers in Chrome's Lair
Please Papers (as called by fans) are ripped papers in a secret room in the Chrome and Bagel: The Galaxy Star level called Chrome's Lair (section A). It is currently unknown what the things on the papers mean, as they are harder to understand when torn apart. It seems to discuss more of Chrome's backstory revealing he was a villain and was banned from some sort of planet or city that was ruined by Miracle. Scribbles *The green paper on the top left: On January 15 (an event or an occurance depending if you live in US or UK) has happened (one p was ripped off). After they (ripped off) to never return to (ripped off) y. (city? humanity?) Then I was so up (ripped off. Probably upset) went back to plug (unknown because of handwriting. A large chunk was also ripped off after this so it cuts to the lower left of the paper) back to the city in order to apologize, but no body was there. So (ripped off) looked for Bagel, and everybody else but all I saw was (rest ripped off) *The white paper on the lower left: Saw it! Can't believe. 12/15/13. (fans speculate this is to be some sort os date for an upcoming event, but claims have so far been denied by TheChromePerson.) *Yellow sticky note on wall next to green paper (seems to continue it): when I saw Bagel, he explained that (ripped off) and then we were (handwriting too small) Miracle then revealed that he ruined the city. He had some sort of costume in his hand that he was willing to put on. When he went to the star, it dripped (ripped off) *Final paper separated from the other papers: (this one seems to have the most information on what happened, it is slightly ripped, only two parts were cut off.) So (ripped off) then took his costume and threw it, so (ripped off) then decided to scream, as Miracle was thrown into the lava. The city shunned me because Miracle said so. He was convincing the mayor to shun me so I wouldn't foil the plan to get Galaxy Drops. So Miracle took the drops and was fried to death in lava. But I saw his costume swim away. He was under it, wasn't he. Stupid top hat costume can't let him get away. He droowwned. So after Bagel threw a Picnic Party Pizza Parlor. So just in case you didn't catch all this, I was shunned from a city by Miracle convincing the mayor to do it, then I went back to find Bagel. Then Miracle showed up and he died. Looks like the best solution is the toughest one. What with me becoming a villain, and everything else. *A white paper with marker mext to the sticky note. (ripped off) born in.... I forgot, and I'm not telling you if I ever remember. So I was in Yuthvixx. I was pretty much baby Superman. Planet goes boom, parents die, blah blah blaaahhh. I landed on Earth and met Bagel, and he seems to have the same backstory! We made such good friends. Then Mracle convinced me to become a villain, so I did. I was shunned from Robot City, the city I was in when bagel was visiting. So I lost Bagel then I found him. Miracle carried a twisted hat costume... It had this smile.... Gave me the shivers. *Jack in the box in a door you can open seems to have ink on it, but it's too dark to see the model, so if you open it up in the files you can see it: Miracle is evil. Never trust him. (metal torn off) Really. Reeeaaallly really never trust. Trivia *If you play as Chrome and go to this area, he will say one of the following quotes: **Okay, Bagel. L-let's get out of here now. No collectables, I know this place inch by inch.... Can we pleeeeaaasseeee leave now.... **Okay, let's not read these and walk out slooowwwlllyyy. **Don't put your cursor on those. **Don't find the ripped out parts I have, o-okay? **Just be careful with those. flip them upside down and take them if you need too. I'm joking, of course. *If you put your cursor on the paper as Chrome, Chrome will say one of the following quotes: **Hey! Don't read those! **Privacy! Hey! **At least don't read the marker one. **Hey! Sneaker peeker! **Bagel, don't you look at this too. (only if a second player sees the papers) **Fine, fine! Miracle was there, okay?! (if you look at all the notes) **That's it! (the camera jerks away from the papers) (if you read the papers including the sticky note and look at the jack in the box) **Don't you dare go back there! (if you try to look at it again) **I'm leaving this place! (makes you climb up the ladder to the surface, exiting the level)